


The pain will go away

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [40]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M, Sad Harry, Trips and Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam helps his little Harry when he has a fall.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/644096
Kudos: 8





	The pain will go away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday, lovely lirry story for you all x

It was a sunny and beautiful day and Liam had decided to spend the day outside with his little Harry. He and his baby had spent the whole morning enjoying the warm weather, they played all morning and then had a nice picnic on the grass. After they had finished, Harry had decided he wanted to play a game of tag. 

"I'm gonna catch you Harry!" Liam said as he chased his little around the large garden. "Never!" Harry called happily as he got away too distracted to notice that he ran into the gravel near the plants when suddenly Harry lost his balance and tripped face down. 

Liam stopped and stared in shock before Harry suddenly cried out loud as Liam ran straight to his baby. "Oh my baby." Liam said as he picked up the little and held him close. Harry kept on crying as he held onto his daddy. "Daddy, daddy." Harry begged as he felt the pain and Liam took the little inside. 

Liam had checked on Harry, he had put the baby on the couch, Harry was still crying as Liam tried to check t see how hurt Harry was. He saw that both of the baby's knees were scraped both bleeding slightly and the palms of his hands were also bleeding a little, nothing too serious he just needed one cleaned up. 

Liam got the first aid box and got out some disenchant wipes. "Ok baby this is going to sting a little bit but I need to clean your marks." Liam said as he gently dabbed arry's knees and it stung straight awy. Harry cried and tried to move but Liam held him. "Daddy, stings!" Harry cried. "I know love but it won't hurt for much longer." Liam said as he wiped the other knee. 

When he had made sure Harry's knees and hands were clean, Liam had gotten some plasters on and placed them on Harry, making sure the scraps were covered. "There we go, all nice and clean." Liam said giving both of Harry's knees a kiss. "They should be gone in no time baby, you'll be ok." Liam said. 

Harry still looked a little down, even though it didn't hurt, he was still down over what happened. "You ok darling?" Liam asked his baby noticing how down Harry still was. "It hurt daddy." Harry said pouting. "Well how about a nice bottle of milk and lots of cuddles to make you better?" Liam offered and that seemed to make Harry a little better. 

Liam had now given Harry a bottle of milk, he sat him on his lap as they baby drink from the bottle, enjoying the warm milk as it gave him a little comfort. When Harry had finished the bottle, Liam burped him and then gave him a cuddle, thanking the boy may need a little nap. 

"I don't like being hurt daddy." Harry said as Liam took the little upstairs. "I know, no one does but you know sometimes we can't help feeling pain but you know, sooner or later, the pain will go away." Liam said and that seemed to help. Harry smiled and hugged his daddy, thanking him for helping him and knowing that daddy would always be there to take the pain away.


End file.
